Picking up the Pieces
by shadows59
Summary: The Scoobies try to recover from the horrific events of Black and White. Part 5 of Finding Heaven
1. Chapter 1

Title: Picking up the Pieces

By: Shadows59

Summary: The Scoobies settle into life after the horrific events of Black and White.

Category: B/X/Ay, T/S, W/Amy

Spoilers: More altered Season Six up to Seeing Red.

Disclaimer: Owned by Joss and Co.

Notes. The fifth part of my Finding Heaven Series. Sequel to Finding Heaven, So Complicated, Get This Party Started and Black and White.

A special thanks to Celine for editing and being able to figure out what I meant. Something not even my family has managed to do...

Now, on with the show!

Chapter 1

One Week after Black and White

Giles brushed the last of the dust off the chest guard he pulled off the wall. Dust covered almost everything and he idly wondered exactly how long it's been since anyone's come back here. He was almost tempted to measure the dust and find out, but he knew he was just delaying.

He strapped the pad into place and took the training staff in both hands as he turned to face his opponent, who was wearing even more padding than he was, if that was possible. "I don't believe this is necessary, Buffy."

Anya finished strapping on the last of Buffy's pads and wrapped her arms around her stomach to try to force down the queasy feeling in her stomach. "Especially in your condition."

Buffy glared at the two of them as she brought her own staff into the air. "Dr. Hilbert said it'd be fine, Giles. Besides, I feel stronger today. I think my Slayerness is coming back."

Giles lowered his facemask to hide his doubt and prayed he was doing the right thing. "All right."

Buffy grinned and slapped down her facemask before he could change his mind. Anya stepped off the mat and watched in silence as they dropped into fighting stances. Buffy made the first move and swung her staff low, hoping to catch Giles in the legs. But Giles slapped it away with his staff. Buffy growled pulled her staff back and knew that her sloppiness had given him an opening. The fact that he didn't try to use it only made it worse. Why should he go easy on her? Demons won't. Buffy growled and tried to unleash a flurry of blows, but her body just wouldn't respond fast enough and Giles managed to slap them all away.

"Time out!" Buffy shouted and slapped up her face guard. Sweat was streaming down her face and she was breathing hard.

Giles lifted his facemask and he looked as fresh as when they started, but now there was no hiding the concern in his eyes. "Yes?"

"I'm not going to get any better if you just stand there, Giles. Attack once in a while, you might like it." Buffy's voice was sharper than she intended, but it was all so frustrating and his treating her like a glass doll was only making things worse.

"I'm not sure…"

"Just do it," Buffy spat out as she slapped her face guard down so hard it stung her chin.

The number of frown lines on Giles' forehead doubled. He had formal training with the weapon that Buffy didn't. The fact that she'd always beaten him had much more to do with her Slayer abilities than his skill, but he knew better than to try and point that out. He just nodded and shifted into an aggressive stance.

When Buffy came at him this time she aimed high, trying to knock the staff out of his hands, but Giles was ready. He slipped through her defenses and swung hard, knocking the staff out of her hands. Then, as he was still turning, he slipped the other end between her legs and twisted.

Buffy fell to the ground in a lump and just lay there. Giles dropped the staff and threw off his facemask and dropped down. "Oh, lord, Buffy. I'm so…"

But Anya beat him to her. She reached down and helped Buffy up to a sitting position and pulled off her mask. "Are you all right?"

Buffy's face was bright red from embarrassment, but she nodded. "I'm fine. He just caught me by surprise."

Giles grinned in relief. "Thank the…" He began when Anya spun around and slapped him hard on his unpadded upper arm. "Bloody hell woman!"

"What were you thinking!" Anya shouted at him. "Beating up a pregnant woman!"

"She made me!" Giles said as he backed away, but Anya followed, completely unmollified.

"Please! Do you do everything she… Well, I guess you do… But that's no excuse!" Anya shouted as she brought her hand back for another slap.

"Anya!" Buffy shouted as she stood up. Giles and Anya turned, and Giles' eyes pleaded for help. "It's not his fault. I'm never going to get better if we don't do this." With that she put her facemask back on and got back in position. But Giles didn't move. "Come on, Giles. Its, like, 2000-1. You deserve a come back."

But Giles shook his head and started taking off his pads. "No, Buffy. Anya's right, I never should have allowed this."

"Course you should have!" Buffy said as she ran up. "Come on, its training! You love training!"

Giles shook his head again. "I'm sorry, Buffy."

Buffy was about to get into his face when Anya stepped between them. "You aren't the Slayer anymore, Buffy. And you have other responsibilities now." Neither of them had to say what responsibility.

Buffy's angry gaze met Anya's steely determination and faltered. She turned away and slipped the helmet off. "Fine."

Anya managed to keep the smile off her face, but not out of her voice. "So you won't train any more?"

Buffy looked like she'd bitten into a bad lemon, but she still agreed. "No more training."

Anya let out a squeal of joy as she wrapped her arms around Buffy and gave her a quick kiss. "You won't regret it. Besides, I'm sure Xander and I can think so some way to burn off all you're excess energy." With that her hand slid lower down Buffy's back.

Buffy's eyes went wide and she jumped away. "Ahn! You know the rules. Not in front of Giles."

Giles polished his glasses for a long time before he slipped them back on. "I would be most grateful. Besides which, the others should be arriving pretty soon."

Buffy nodded and walked over to the table she had left her towel on. It was pink and had Congratulations Mommy written across the front. She still hadn't figured out if Dawn had gotten it as a joke or because she actually thought it was cute. But somehow it was the only towel Anya could find today. "You two go. I just wanna freshen up a bit."

Giles nodded and left, but Anya stayed for an extra moment. She had a familiar gleam in her eyes. "You want any help?"

Buffy gave her a tired half-grin back. "Maybe later."

Anya smiled and almost skipped out of the room. Buffy kept her face frozen until the door shut, then let the smile slide away. She walked over to the punching bag and hit it as hard as she could, but the bag barely moved while her wrist erupted in pain.

She clutched her hand to her chest. "Damn it," she whispered as the tears slipped from her eyes.

Xander and Dawn walked in through the front door together. Dawn went over to the research table where Tara was already sitting and dropped her see-through backpack to the ground with a thump while Xander went over to the counter where Anya was dusting the small impulse buy items. Chicken feet, bags of Troll dandruff, that kind of thing.

Anya grinned when she saw him and leaned over the counter to kiss him, but at the last second he turned away so she only kissed his bristly cheek. He picked up a bag of the dandruff just so he wouldn't have to see the worry in her eyes. "Man that's a lot of dandruff. Someone should tell those trolls that there's shampoo for this."

Anya just nodded and went back to dusting. "Hard day?"

Xander shrugged. "Had worse." Horribly worse, he didn't add. "So what's the what?"

"Giles feels the need to read one of his dusty books to us again."

"Goody. Well, lets get a seat before all the good ones are taken," he said and headed for the table. Anya put the feather duster down and followed him. He pulled out the chair next to Dawn, who was trying to talk to Tara, while Anya took the second one down, leaving the open one for Buffy.

"So I told Stephani that her mom was a know nothing skank who could just go… Are you listening?" Dawn finally asked Tara.

Tara barely looked up from the demon book she had in front of her, but hadn't touched since Dawn had sat down. "Sure I am, sweetie."

"Oh," Dawn said as her face twisted. "It wasn't anything important anyway." She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped, but when she looked back it was only Spike. He smiled at her, which was hard considering one side of his face was still a bright purple bruise. His own reminder of the fight.

He sat down, but as he did he leaned over for a brief second. "Don't blame yourself, Niblet," he whispered just barely loud enough for Dawn to hear. Then he leaned over and looked at the book Tara was reading. "Interesting book, pet?"

"Yeah," Tara said without looking up.

"Might be a bit easier to take in if it was the right side up." As he said it he reached over and quickly spun the book around and put it back in her hands, but he was careful not to touch her.

"Thanks," she said, her cheeks a pale pink as she gave Dawn an embarrassed glance.

Spike just shrugged and looked around. "So where's the old man? And the Slayer?"

Giles stuck his head out from between two bookcases and glared at Spike. "Old man? That's rich coming from you. I'm not the one who has to dye his hair."

"Score one for the G-Man," Dawn said when Xander didn't.

"Sod off, the whole bloody lot of you," Spike muttered. He pulled a cigarette out of his jacket, but Anya leaned over the table and pulled out of his mouth before he could get it lit. "Now, that's going too far!"

"Just because they won't hurt you doesn't mean you shouldn't be considerate of others," Anya said as she broke the cigarette in two.

"No, I'm inconsiderate because I'm EVIL, remember? Besides, when did you start caring?" Spike leaned back out of Anya's reach and started to pull out another cigarette when Buffy walked through the door that lead to the training room. "Right then." He shoved the pack back into his jacket.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked as she wrapped the towel around her neck and looked around the tense table. It was more than the fact that it was the first Scooby meeting since… She let the thought die as she kept her eyes off the two empty chairs that still sat at the table. Then she saw the broken cigarette on the table. "Oh." More protection. She crossed her arms and started counting to ten. Xander didn't look up, but Anya saw the anger and just looked lost.

Buffy sighed and let the anger melt away. It was her fault, really. She never should've left Anya alone in the waiting room at her OBGYN. Not with all those pamphlets. She sat down between Xander and Anya, but didn't look at either of them. No sense in letting them off the hook that easily.

No one said anything else for a long time. Finally Spike leaned back and shouted, "Come on, Giles. All the suspense is boring us."

Giles finally walked around the bookcase carrying three leather bound books. "You're immortal, Spike. A little patience won't kill you."

"Might kill you though," Spike snarled as he let his vampire face slip out.

Giles wasn't impressed. Neither was anyone else. "Really bucking for an Advil, aren't ya?" Buffy asked.

Spike smiled for a brief second, then morphed back to normal. "Gotta get my jollies some how, Slay - Buffy." It was a small slip and he regretted it the moment he said it. Buffy looked like she'd just been slapped, but it was too late to do anything about it now.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk about," Giles said. He took off his glasses and shined them, hoping that somehow something would prove him wrong when he put his glasses back on. But he wasn't. "It's clear that Buffy is no longer the Slayer."

Buffy pushed herself out of her chair. "No! I told you, I felt stronger today!"

Giles shook his head and waved at the books he had placed on the table. "I've done all the tests I know and the Council could recommend. Whatever force powers the Slayer, its no longer in you. When Willow stole it…"

Xander looked up from whatever world he was in. "Buffy said that Wil… she did the same thing to Buffy that Glory did to Tara. Couldn't we fix it the same way?"

Tara answered before Giles could. "N… no. Glory was alive when…" She gestured at her head. "Besides, Willow was the only one who knew how to undo it."

Spike glanced over at his girlfriend and looked a bit cheated. She just said more to Droopy than she had to him in three weeks.

Giles kept going, but he kept his eyes locked on the center of the table, not daring to look Buffy in the eyes. "Besides that its clear Willow didn't receive the energy she stole. It must have dissipated. There's nothing to steal back."

"That's great!" Anya broke out and wrapped her arms around Buffy. "You're a normal girl, just like you always wanted!"

Buffy didn't move. It only seemed fair considering everything else was collapsing. "Yeah, great. Any more good news?"

Now Giles did look up. "The Council has also decided that the Hellmouth needs a Slayer."

"Nice to know they got on the 'duh' bandwagon," Xander said.

But Buffy caught on first. "No, I don't want her here."

"I don't think they're giving us much of a choice, Buffy," Dawn pointed out. "They never have."

"Actually, in this case, they have," Giles said.

Buffy felt a chill pass over her body. "What?"

"They can arrange for Faith to be released from prison and come here, or they'll call a new Slayer."

Buffy's eyes went wide with horror. "What kind of choice is that?"

"The kind those Wankers like," Spike muttered. "Where either way we loose."

"It's even worse. Buffy has to decide," Giles said. When Buffy began to protest he cut her off. "Travers was quite specific on that. He told me to tell you that 'since you have proven wiser than this ancient organization, we'll leave the choice in you're most capable hands.'" Giles shook his head in disgust. "He's gotten even more pompous since the last time."

Buffy shook her head so hard that her hair went flying. "I don't… I can't…"

"Do it. Get Faith here," Xander said, his voice flat.

"No, I don't want her here with us!" Buffy shouted as she stood up so fast that her chair went flying.

"You'd rather have them slit her throat? Enough people have died." Xander pushed his chair back and walked away, ignoring the concerned looks that followed him.

Buffy knew that he wasn't thinking of Faith, but that didn't mean he was wrong. She sat back down and buried her forehead in her hands as another piece of her life slipped away. "All right. Tell them to get her down here. But if she screws up again that's it."

"Right, good," Giles said with badly hide relief and his lips twitched with pride. He pulled out one of the empty chairs and started to sit down. "I'll contact the…"

"Giles!" Dawn's voice was a strangled whisper while Tara turned away and Buffy stiffened in her chair. Even Spike closed his eyes.

It took Giles a half second to figure out what he had done, and then he stood up like the chair was on fire. "I'm…" Giles began to apologize, but it was already too late.

The room was quiet except for the soft whirl of the air conditioner high overhead. Buffy opened her eyes and glanced over at the clock. 1:47. A few weeks ago she would've been out in some graveyard fighting for her life. Now she's in a warm bed, just like everyone else, and for some reason it felt wrong.

The few days after she found out she was pregnant was like paradise. No more slaying, Giles moved back, Xander seemed to be getting as much over Willow's death as he could, and him and Anya doted on her every whim. But some time after that it just started to grate.

Maybe it was too much doting, especially after Xander's nightmares started and Anya started to lean on her more for support. She glanced over at the two people who were in bed with her. Xander was lying on his back in the middle of the bed, his eyes closed. He had completely healed from that day, at least physically. There was a new crease between his eyes that never went away, even when he was asleep. And he was so tense all the time. They'd even gotten a call from his boss a few days ago, wondering what was going on.

Anya was next to him, sleeping surprisingly well. This was only the second night she'd slept through, all the others were broken up by horrendous coughing fits. The first one had sent them running to the hospital only to have the doctors say there was nothing they could do. But that was the last mark that either had from being shot. Well, not the last. They still had scars that were almost unnoticeable, but Buffy knew were there because they were marks of her failure.

If they could get shot when she was the Slayer, how could she protect them if she wasn't?

That was the question that kept her up long after they had gone to sleep. Spike had taken some of the load, but he was dealing with his own injuries and Tara's. The Wicca had been quiet before, but now she made Oz look like a rambler. And it got worse whenever anyone brought up Willow, which was once in a blue moon.

"Who came up with Blue moon anyway?" Buffy mumbled to herself. "I've seen plenty of moons, but they've never…" She shoved her hand over her mouth when she realized that she was babbling out loud and glanced over at the other two, but they were still sound asleep.

She closed her eyes and sighed silently in relief. Then she pushed the covers off and sat up. She'd stalled for three weeks and couldn't wait another night. Not if she was going to prove that they didn't need a new Slayer in Sunnydale. She grabbed the clothes she'd left on the chair before she went to bed and left the room without looking back. She knew if she did she'd never leave.

She passed Dawn, who was asleep on the sofa. They'd put covers on it to make it seem like a real bed, but it didn't fool anyone or make the guilt any less. But what else could they do? Giles was in a hotel until he could find a new place, and Buffy didn't want her sister sleeping in a crypt. Going back home was out of the question. Dawn would barely step foot in it. Spike and Giles had gone over one night last week and packed everything that Buffy and Dawn would need, which were now in the boxes and suitcases that filled the living room. It wasn't the best solution, but it would have to do for now.

Then she heard Dawn whimper in her sleep and curl up in a ball. 'At least there's something I can still slay,' Buffy thought as she sat down on the arm of the couch and ran her hand through Dawn's long brown hair. It was an old trick that's worked since Dawn was… Since the monks… No, damn it, since Dawn was three.

And it worked again. After a few moments Dawn quieted down. If she could only deal with Xander's nightmares half as well. But since… He hasn't smiled since that night. He went to work almost religiously, and has done everything else, but not one smile. Just another casualty of Will's little rampage.

Buffy shook the thoughts free and stood up. She went into the bathroom and got changed into dark sweatpants and an even darker blouse. Then she started sliding in the weapons. Extra stakes and holy water. Even a cross, which she hasn't used in years. "But just because I'm reckless doesn't mean I'm stupid." She could whispered to herself now that she was alone.

Once she was ready she turned off the light and walked out of the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Buffy prowled the dark cemetery and almost felt normal again. Like she was back where she belonged. Then her foot caught on something that was sticking out of the ground. She did a little hop and caught herself before she could go face first into the dirt.

"Son of a bitch." She gave the offending grave marker a good kick for making her look like an idiot. She whimpered in pain when her toes crunched against the hard white marble and she collapsed to the wet grass. She fought back tears as she pulled her sneaker off and rubbed her bright red toes. They were sore as hell, but at least she didn't break any. "Thank God for small favors," she whispered and buried her face into her knees.

It all seemed so much harder than it used to. And it wasn't just the hunting. Her wrists still hurt from the thorns Willow had wrapped around them, even after a week. And just a couple of days ago she had to get Xander to open a jar for her. He didn't say anything, not like last time, but she knew what he was thinking. If she wasn't the Slayer, what was she?

"Well, well. What do we have here?" A man's voice came out of the trees behind her. It was low and gentle with a hint of surprise in it. It would have sounded completely normal anywhere other than a graveyard after midnight.

Buffy jammed her foot back into her sneaker and jumped up. She spun around and caught her sore foot on the same grave marker. She was blushing and cursing under her breath when she finally turned.

"Graceful little thing, aren't you?" The man said as he walked out of the bushes. He could have been handsome. He certainly dressed the part with his black jeans and dark green shirt. But no matter how he tried, he couldn't hide the predator in her eyes. Not that that guaranteed he was a demon. He could be human, but either way Buffy wasn't going to let him get his hands on her.

"Just having an off night," Buffy replied as she reached for her stake, which was stuck in the waistband of her sweatpants, but didn't pull it free yet. "Why don't we just go our separate ways and forget about it?"

The man smiled and moved closer. "What kind of gentleman would I be if I left a little girl like you alone in a graveyard?" He held his hand out and took another step closer.

Buffy pulled out her stake in one quick motion. "The kind that lives to see tomorrow."

This only made the man laugh harder as he let his game face slip loose. "Careful, you could put out somebody's eye with that." His hand was a blur as he slapped the stake away. "Much better." Now that he was safe he let his feral eyes drag over her body with a hunger that didn't have anything to do with sex.

Buffy didn't look for her weapon as it disappeared into the night. She kept her eyes on the vampire as she reached for the back up stake that was tucked away in the small of her back.

The vampire was on her before she had a chance to pull it free. She'd forgotten how fast they were. He tackled her to the ground and she felt the bottle of holy water in her pocket break between them. The water soaked both of their shirts, but since the vampire was on top almost none got on him. He smirked as what little did burned into his chest and pressed his body harder against hers. "How'd you know I liked it rough?" He whispered into her ear like they were lovers.

Buffy's skin crawled as she punched him as hard as she could in the chin, but it barely turned his head. He just grabbed her arms and pinned them down over her head with one hand. She tried to pull herself free so she could get the cross that was still tucked uselessly under her shirt, but he was far too strong.

She almost screamed when he leaned in and took a deep sniff from her neck to her stomach. "Expecting?" He licked his fangs. "Good, I love two for one deals. Too bad the kid isn't riper, though. It'd make my dinner sweeter."

"No," Buffy whispered as she struggled even harder, but to no use. She closed her eyes and the tears finally came. She was going to die right here, her and her baby. How could she be so stupid?

She felt his fangs on her neck one second, then was coughing up dust the next. Then she heard the voice of her savior and everything got worse.

"You alright miss?" Xander asked as he slipped his stake back into his pocket and held out a hand. Then he saw her face and went pale. "Buffy? What are you doing out here?"

"Would you believe sleepwalking?" Buffy asked meekly as she took his hand. He pulled her to her feet and took another chunk out of her self-esteem. So she retaliated. "What about you? When I left you, you and Anya were sound asleep."

He scanned the graveyard and managed to make it look like he was keeping an eye out for more vamps. "I wanted to get a patrol in. You were in the bathroom and I figured I'd be done before you got out."

"I was, but only…" Then what he said sunk in and her hands went to her hips. "I'm not in the bathroom that long!"

"Well…"

"Not long enough for someone to get a patrol in, anyway."

"I didn't mean…" He tried to explain, but realized he couldn't talk himself out of this one so he tried to change the subject. "I can't believe Giles and Spike let you come with them. Where are they?"

"I don't need anyone to let me do anything!" She stomped her foot for extra emphasis.

"You're out here alone? Are you stupid?" Xander snapped.

It was finally too much for Buffy and entire manner went subzero. "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm helpless."

That threw Xander for a second, but he shook it off. "No. You're helpless cause you're human."

That struck home, which only provoked Buffy more. "So is Riley, and that guy Angel works with. And you."

"This isn't about me." Xander's tone became a bit gentler. "You aren't the Slayer anymore. You don't have to do this. You can't do this."

"Don't tell me what I can or can't do!" Buffy shouted at him as she turned and ran for the trees. She heard him call after her, but kept on running even though the branches tore at her clothes.

She finally stopped at the playground and collapsed onto one of the swings. She was still there, swaying back and forth, when he found her a half hour later. She heard him come out of the woods and walk up, but kept quiet until he sat down on the swing next to hers.

"How'd you find me?" She asked, her voice dull. She could tell from the look on his face that he knew she'd been crying and somehow that made her feel even worse.

Xander realized that and looked away. He answered her question with a shrug. "You always come here."

Buffy didn't say anything, she just kicked at the dirt beneath them with her sneakers. Then it all became too much for her and she blurted out, "This is how I always made you feel, isn't it?"

"What?"

She looked back down. "Helpless. Useless."

"Sometimes."

"How did you stand it?"

"I wanted to help. Besides, you meant well."

Even though he kept his voice even, she knew her attitude had hurt him. That was enough to make her try to explain. "I just didn't want you to get hurt. I've lost so many people to this stupid Chosen One routine and I didn't want to loose you too."

"I know."

They sat in silence again. Side by side, barely swinging. Finally Buffy glanced over. "Don't you wanna know why?"

Xander pushed back on the ground and started swinging. "I already know. You wanted to prove you were still as good as you were. That we didn't need Faith."

Buffy's face twisted in disgust when he said the other Slayer's name. "We don't need her here."

"Yes, we do."

"No…" She stopped the swing and started to stand up. She didn't know if it was so she could run again or get in his face and he cut her off before she could decide.

"Buffy, Sunnydale needs a Slayer."

"Spike can help."

Xander raised an eyebrow in amusement. "You trust Spike?"

"Kinda. He has been helping us for two years."

Xander shook his head in amazement. "Because of the chip."

"So? Angel only helped because of his soul. He still helps."

Xander got the same look on his face that Willow had when she tried Buffy's lemonade. "Yeah. I guess the fangless wonder does grow on you. Rather like a fungus, actually. But he still has one problem."

"What?"

"Daylight."

"But we can cover that! I mean between me, you, Anya, Giles and Tara we should be able to hold off anything."

"Like a Hell God? We helped, but it took you to stop her."

"Fine," Buffy said and dropped down into the seat hard enough to make the chains creak, but her mood didn't change. Neither did she say anything else.

Finally he had to pry. "What's really bothering you?"

Buffy's hands tightened on the chains until her knuckles went white. "Nothing." Xander didn't say anything, he just stared at her until she broke. Then moment she started pouting he knew he had her. "Why are you still here if I'm not the Slayer?"

That one threw him. "What?"

She bowed her head from the pressure. "Riley left because I was the Slayer, are you and Anya going to go because I'm not?"

"Do you really think we only love you because you're the Slayer?" He asked in amazement.

"Don't you?"

Xander reached over and wrapped his hand around hers. "I loved you long before I knew you were the Slayer. Well, four hours anyway. But enough to make me fall in love with Buffy Summers. You're warm, caring, sexy and can be funny as hell. Not to mention the fact that you're carrying my baby. The Slayer thing was just an extra."

Buffy nodded but still didn't look convinced. "But am I still your hero?"

"Always," he reassured her, and felt a little better when he saw her smile. "And as for Anya… Hell, I still haven't figured out why she loves ME, so don't feel so bad."

Buffy pushed herself back as far as she could on the swings and let go before she answered. "I know."

"You do? Is it for my rippling muscles?" He grinned and went through a series of body builder poses. The fact that he didn't have any real muscles was bad, but the fact that he was doing it on a bright yellow swing set made it just look ridiculous.

Buffy giggled and shook her head as she swung by. "No."

Xander sighed. "Didn't think so. So what is it?"

Buffy stomped down on the ground to stop her swinging and turned to face him. "You're our white knight. Always there when we need you." With that Buffy leaned over and gave him a kiss.

When they finally parted Xander was grinning from ear to ear. It was his first real smile since the night Buffy told him the good news, but it didn't last long. "Sounds so much better when you say it."

"Who else said it?"

"No one important."

Xander looked at the toys that filled the playground and imagined the kids rushing around, trying to play with everything at once, and a bit of his smile came back. "I can't wait to see this place in the daylight. Do you think Jessica'll like it?"

"I'm sure she will," Buffy said as she rubbed her stomach. "Unless I do something stupid again."

"Happens to the best of us, Buff. Don't blame yourself."

Buffy shook her head. "I should've known better. God, you must hate me right now."

"No, I don't. Besides, we've all done dumb things."

"Nothing like this."

Xander turned and she saw his eyes twinkle. "Have you forgotten my Valentine's day love spell?"

Buffy smiled. "Oh yeah. That was a doozy. I still can't believe my mom came onto you."

"She just knew a good thing when she saw it," Xander said and puffed up his chest.

"XANDER!" Buffy shouted and hit him on the arm. Then the two of them burst out laughing. When they finally calmed down some Buffy reached over and brushed her fingers against his chin. "Good. I was beginning to think you'd forgotten how to do that."

Xander's brow wrinkled in confusion. "Do what?"

"Smile," Buffy answered and regretted it the minute she said it because his face closed down.

"I'm sorry," Xander said and started to get up, but Buffy grabbed his arm and dug her heels into the soft earth to hold him in place.

"You can't keep running from it Xander. Willow's dead." Buffy kept her voice firm even as her stomach dropped down to her feet. "And moping isn't going to help bring her back."

"How can you say that?" Xander asked as his hands bunched into fists. "Don't you think I know that? I'm the one who helped kill her, remember?"

Buffy stood up and glared into his eyes. "You did what you had to. Were you just going to stand there and watch her kill Anya?"

"What? No."

"If you really want to hate someone, you should hate me. I'm the one that let her down."

Xander's fists uncurled. "It wasn't your fault."

"No?" Buffy spat out as a tear trickled down her cheek. "She thought I hated her for what she did to me." Xander pulled her to him as she broke down. "God, she was my best friend and she though I hated her," she sobbed into his chest.

"She didn't hate you, Buff," Xander said as he pressed his cheek into her hair. "She just got lost."

The two of them cried for a long time, then Buffy pulled back and saw the wet spot she left on his shirt. She started to rub at it, but Xander grabbed her hand and pulled it away.

"I miss her so much. It felt like I was betraying her every time I smiled. How could I be happy when my Willow was dead?"

Buffy rubbed at her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. "She'd be so angry if she saw us right now."

Xander grinned and nodded. "Yeah. She'd put on her resolve face and tell us to get over it."

"And bake cookies."

Buffy took a deep, cleansing breath and smiled. "So this is it?"

"I think so."

"And you're not mad about me coming out alone?"

"Just as long as you don't do it again."

"I won't if you won't."

Xander grabbed her hand and gave it a good shake. "Deal." Then he got a glimmer in his eye. "Though there might be a spanking later."

Buffy just stuck her tongue out at him. "You wish." She looked up at and watched the thin sliver of the moon hang in the sky. "So what are we going to do about Faith?"

"The same thing we've always done. Help. We're still the Scoobies."

"I guess," Buffy gave in with a sigh. "But if she…" Xander just nodded. "Good." Then she gave him a kiss and took him by the hand. "Let's go home."

A few minutes later the front door knob at the apartment turned and Xander stuck his head in and gave the place a wary look around. When he saw that all the lights were off and that Dawn was still sound asleep on the couch he walked in with their shoes in his hand and carefully set them down next to the door. Buffy followed him in and the two of them tip toed past her sister and snuck into their bedroom.

Anya was still sound asleep, though she had rolled to the side of the bed that was nearest to the door. Buffy and Xander changed quickly with as little sound as possible, then crawled up to their spots with Xander on the end and Buffy in the middle. He put his hand around her waist while Buffy snuggled up against Anya's back. They'd just gotten comfortable when Anya said, "Feel better?"

Buffy twisted her head back and saw the same shocked look on Xander's face. "Yeah," they said together as Anya rolled over to face them.

"Good, but if you leave me behind again I'll change the locks," Anya said with a look that scared men for a thousand years. They both nodded and her scowl changed to a grin. "But since we're all up anyway." She leaned over Buffy to kiss a stunned Xander and her hands slid under Buffy's oversized t-shirt.

Dawn sat up when she heard the loud thump in the next room. "Not again," she sighed and rolled her blood shot eyes. She grabbed her headphones off the coffee table and shoved a pillow over her head to block out the noise.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

10 Days After Black and White

The gang, minus Spike and Tara, were all at the Magic shop. Xander had picked up Dawn after they were done with school and they both went straight to the research table to do their homework. Buffy was trying to help Dawn with the math while Xander toiled on the next week's work schedule. This scene of domestic bliss was completely ignored by Giles and Anya, who were too busy acting like raging bulls to notice.

"So much for silent partnership," Anya muttered as she slammed the receipt book shut.

"For heavens sake, it was just a suggestion," Giles said as he glared at the ex-demon over the top of his glasses.

"A stupid suggestion," Anya shot back. "Besides, Buffy and I've done fine. The store's never been so profitable."

"Anya!" Buffy and Xander shouted simultaneously, but Buffy was grinning when she went back to trying to puzzle out a math problem.

Dawn glared at Giles and Anya from over the top of her math notebook. "I'm not studying too loud am I?" She asked, her voice almost sickeningly sweet. "Cause I'd hate to think I was disturbing your little fight."

Anya ignored them all. "I'm not changing how I count the money! I have a system that I find very satisfying."

"Yes, I'm sure you do," Giles said, his voice dry. "But that doesn't change the fact that you're the only one who can follow it."

"Who else needs to?"

"Me, for one. Now don't look at me like that. Silent or not, I am your partner… Hell, I bought this bloody store."

"It always comes back to that, doesn't it?" Anya crossed her arms and shook her newly blond hair out of her eyes. "Fine. I assume you have a whole list of people who are 'supposed to be' involved with my money?"

"As a matter of fact I do."

"Like who?"

"The government for one! You've barely kept up with all the forms."

"Pft. As long as you know who to bribe the government's no problem."

Giles eyes went wide with alarm. "You can't be serious! Buffy, Xander talk some sense into her."

"What? Get between her and money? Do I look crazy to you?" Buffy feigned a shudder.

Xander didn't even look up from his notes. "He's right, Ahn. Bribing is a no no. But if you're doing it anyhow could you give a little something to the Building Inspectors? They've been promising to send someone out for a week now."

"Sure honey," Anya said and flashed him a smile. Then she turned back to Giles. "And no, I haven't actually bribed anyone yet, but it seems simple enough."

Giles sat down hard on a stool and rested his head in his hands. "Lord, they're going to lock us all up. I should've left Dawn in charge. She'd've been more mature."

"Hey!" Anya shouted and turned in a huff.

Dawn leaned over to her sister and whispered, "He doesn't know about my klepto issue last year, does he?"

Buffy glanced over at the beleaguered British man and then winked at her sister. "Don't worry. Right now you could probably clean the place out and he'd still think you were a better choice."

"I heard that!" Anya shouted at her lover.

"Good!" Buffy shouted back.

"Xander," Anya pleaded for backup.

Xander sighed and finally looked up at Anya. "Giles is right, hon. Prison'd be bad."

"But…"

"Just remember what they said in the 'New Guy.' 'In prison, the sex you want, you ain't getting and the sex you're getting, you don't want.'"

Anya's face twisted as her almost equal desires for sex and money fought it out. While the money was nice, she'd seen what the people on prison looked like. In the end sex won, but only by a whisker. "Fine, I'll let you redo it all," she said without looking at Giles.

"How generous," Giles muttered as he looked at the thick book that sat on the counter with all the enthusiasm of someone who had to pick up a pile of dead roaches. He reached out to grab one of the receipts that were sticking out of the side of the book, but Anya slapped his hand away.

"You'll mess it up!" Giles let out a very un-English growl and Anya rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll help you. Big British crybaby."

Giles closed his eyes and took a deep breath then turned to the three Scoobies at the table. "Did I tell you I was thinking of ordering a new cash register? I saw one the other day in a novelty store." He turned and glared at Anya. "It looked like a big…furry…pink…rabbit."

"You wouldn't," Anya said, her eyes wide with fear. "You wouldn't hide my money in one of those… things."

Giles grinned like a shark and leaned in until they were nose to nose. "Try me."

Anya finally whimpered and looked down at the floor. "Fine."

"Game, set, match," Dawn muttered. "I wish calc was that easy."

Buffy pulled her head back and took another look at the book she had in front of her. "Is THAT what we're working on?"

"What'd you think it was?"

Buffy whimpered, shoved her hair out of her face, and put down her pencil. "I don't know. I got lost and kinda just started doodling."

"What?" Dawn yanked her book out of her sister's hands and saw the dozens of hearts that now lined the margin of the book, all with 'BXA 4 ever' written inside each one. "Now I know you cheated on your SAT's."

"I did not!"

"Yeah, right." Dawn grabbed the pencil away from Buffy and started erasing the doodles as fast as she could. "If anyone sees this you're so dead!"

Xander groaned and banged his head into the table as the new fight started. He almost thought he was lucky when the bell over the door rang and called an early end to the match. Then he looked up and saw Quentin Travers standing just inside the door. The fifty something year old British man had the same smile the devil used plastered on his face. "Knew I should've stayed at work."

"No, don't get up," Travers said as he walked over to the main area of the shop as six more men and women dressed just as formally followed Travers in. "You're little squabbling is much more important." He looked over at the counter and saw Giles and Anya glaring at him, their fight forgotten. "Rupert, so good to see you." His voice was very proper and English and seemed all the more insulting because of it.

Giles matched him and sounded even more pompous when he replied, "I'm sure it is. For you at any rate. What are you doing here?"

If Travers noticed the insult he gave no sign. "I came to deliver the Slayer, as promised." He finally turned to face Buffy. "Ms. Summers. I'm glad to see you're well."

Buffy shivered under his gaze, which had changed since the last time. Before she'd just been a tool, now she was a lab specimen. "No thanks to you."

"Ah, yes. I wish we could've been more help, but nothing like what happened has ever occurred before. Have you given any more thought to the tests we recommended to Mr. Giles?"

Buffy turned to her Watcher. "Tests?"

Giles marched around the counter and jammed his finger into Travers gray jacket. "You know full well she wouldn't survive what you have planned."

One of the other Watchers reached into his pocket, but Travers waved him off. "But aren't you curious?" Travers turned his gaze to Buffy. "Don't you want to know what the witch did to you? It might even be reversible."

Buffy froze in her seat. After what Giles had said and what happened a few days ago she'd given up hope on being the Slayer again. She didn't have to turn to know that Xander and Anya were watching her and waiting. Then she looked at Travers and saw the smug grin on his face, like he's already known what her answer would be. And there was something in his eyes. He was way too eager to play Frankenstein on her. That plus Giles' warning was more than enough. "Thanks, but no thanks."

"Damn it, girl!" Travers shouted, his proper English mask gone. "What Rosenberg did might have far reaching effects on the line of Slayers. Surely one girl's life means little compared to that?"

Buffy face darkened and she opened her mouth, but Xander answered before she did. "If any of you come near her you won't walk out of this shop alive."

Travers turned to Xander and smiled like Xander was an idiot child. "Really? And you think you can stop all of us?"

"No," Xander admitted. "But I just hafta to get you, don't I?"

"Yeah, I'm sure the rest of the Watchers will get the message when we send them your parts in itty bitty bags," Dawn added.

"I recommend Zip Lock. Any other might make a mess." Anya looked Travers over and added. "But we should buy in bulk."

Travers frowned while the other Watchers clustered around him. "Rupert. Talk some sense into these… children."

Giles grinned and crossed his arms. "Why should I? I rather like the idea."

"So do I," Faith said as she walked through the door. She was wearing a pair of tight black leather pants and a white t-shirt. Her hair was a bit shorter than it had been two years ago, but that was pretty much the only change. That and her eyes, which somehow seemed softer than they should after two years in prison. "You touch any of these guys and I'll hunt you down."

"That's no way to address your Watcher!" Travers shouted.

Dawn made a face. "This creepy old guy's going to be hanging around? I don't think so."

"No, he's not," Faith said as she went toe to toe with Travers. "Are you?"

"We got you out of jail, we can put you right back in. You ungrateful…" Travers spat out.

"Who says I'm ungrateful? I'll do my bit here, but not with you ogling my tight young body." Faith ran her hand slowly over her hip and grinned as Travers went red and the rest of the Watchers turned away in embarrassment. "But I told you I want the G-man to be my Watcher."

"What?" Giles couldn't hide his astonishment.

"What?" Buffy asked in horror.

"What?" Xander said a half second later. Then he leaned over to Dawn and whispered, "Didn't want to be left out." Dawn forgot herself and giggled, but recovered quickly.

"You heard me. I want Giles, or maybe Wesley. Anybody else and we might as well turn this car around."

"We can't actually find Mr. Wyndem-Price," One of the other Watchers, a thirty something blond woman, said after a moment.

Faith frowned at that, but in the end she had to shrug away her concern. "Can't do anything about it right now, can we? What do you say, Giles?"

"It's… fine with me," Giles said, flustered.

"Cool. I can be your ward. I'll even were the green tights if you want," Faith said with a smirk.

"That won't be necessary," Giles assured her.

"Darn." Faith muttered, then she reached up and ruffled Travers hair. "You got anything to add, Jeeves?"

Travers just glared at the raven-haired girl, then turned his glare at Buffy. "I'll agree to this, but only if Ms. Summers agrees to the tests."

"No, no tests," Anya all but ran around the counter, her knee length blue skirt flaring around her legs, and got between Travers and Buffy. Xander and Dawn walked up and planted themselves next to the ex-vengeance demon while Giles and Faith just stared at Travers in warning.

Buffy took a half step around them all. She was moved by the protection and just a little annoyed. The day she couldn't deal with a senile old man was the day she'd lock herself at home. "You see, it's not that we don't trust you… No, wait. It's exactly that we don't trust you." Buffy grinned and waved at Travers. "Don't let the border patrol stop you on the way out. I hear the cavity search is a pain."

"I wouldn't say that…" Faith said as a thoughtful look passes over her face. To which everyone in the room shuddered. "What?"

Travers ignored Faith and took a step towards Buffy, his lips pressed into a white line under his beard. "Damn you child. You have a duty."

Buffy shrugged. "Sorry, duty free at the moment."

"We could cut you off from every resource the Council offers."

"Been there, done that. Didn't miss you all that much. Besides, haven't we been over this?"

Travers' hands shook in fury while the rest of the Watchers lowered their hands to their pockets. The standoff lasted for a breath, and then Travers gave Buffy a short, machine gun like nod. "The Council sent us to study the Hellmouth. We'll be in town in case you change your mind."

Dawn giggled at his back. "My sister change her mind? You guys don't watch all that hard, do ya?"

Travers ignored her and turned to Giles. "The Council will expect weekly reports."

"The Council can expect anything they bloody well like," Giles bristled.

Travers spun around on his heel and marched out of the store. The rest of the Watchers glared at the Scoobies, then followed their leader outside.

Faith watched them go, then turned her smile on the Scoobies. "I see you found my copy of 'How to make friends and Influence People,' B." Then the hostile stares turned from the door to her. "What's up guys? Not ready to let this little lost sheep back into the fold yet?" She didn't wait for an answer as she jumped up on the counter and let one leg slink off to the side. "I'm hurt. I was hoping we could be bosom buddies and braid each others hair later."

"How was prison, Faith? The guards beat you up much? Please say yes," Buffy hissed.

"Maybe she was some fat chick's 'special friend'?" Dawn added.

Faith just grinned. "Where's all this hostility coming from, B? I'm only here to do you a favor."

"The only favor you could do me is walk in front of a truck." With that Buffy spun around on her heel and stormed out the door.

"Geez, old B needs to get laid."

Dawn shuddered and closed her eyes. If it wasn't for the fact she'd look like an idiot, she would've shoved her hands over her ears. "You just had to bring that up, didn't you?" She asked as she shoved her books into her backpack and followed her sister out the door.

Now Faith was completely lost. "Am I missing something?" She jumped off the counter and sauntered over to Xander, who was still sitting on the edge of the table and watching her without expression. "At least there's one friendly face here."

"Sure, as long as we don't mention all those times you tried to kill me."

Faith closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again her walls were back in place. "Feel the love. Where's Red? I'd've thought she'd want a piece of the fun too."

"She's dead." Xander's face was like an ice cube as he walked around the Slayer and went to the back room.

"Xander, wait!" Faith ran after him and grabbed his shoulder before he could walk through the door. "I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

Xander didn't answer, he just nodded and took the two steps into the room that he needed to close the door.

Faith turned to Giles as the last of her shields collapsed. Giles stood there and watched her, his face impassive. "I didn't know. Travers just said you guys needed my help and I…"

Giles raised his hand to stop her. "It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself for it. But what happened before is. It's going to take a long time to get passed what you did."

Faith nodded and pushed her hair back as she dropped into one of the chairs and hugged her right leg to her chest. "I know. You know, its funny. I imagined how this would go a hundred times. Not much else to do in an 8x10 cell, you know?"

"And?"

Faith shrugged. "No where to go but up now, right?"

Giles just lifted an eyebrow and turned away while Anya stepped in front of Faith. Faith looked up at the unfamiliar girl and wondered who she was and how she had pissed her off. "What do you want, blondie?"

"Xander warned me about you and I want to tell you to stay away from him and Buffy."

The fact that Buffy was on the list threw Faith, but she just had to grin at the threat. After all, the girl wasn't much taller and couldn't be any stronger. She got to her feet to call the girl on it.

"Faith," Giles said, the warning in his tone clear.

Faith's mouth twisted, but she slumped back down into the chair. "All right. I'll leave them alone."

"Good," Anya muttered and turned to Giles. "Can you watch the store for a while? In a nonspeaking partnership way, of course."

"I'll do what I can," Giles said and sighed when Anya completely missed the indignation in his voice. She just nodded and walked into the back room.

When the door closed Faith turned to look at Giles. "What was that all about? You should've let me give her a free attitude adjustment."

"That would have been most unwise."

"Why, she superwoman or something?"

"Close. She's a thousand year old ex-demon who's forgotten more about torture than you ever knew. That and she's involved with…"

"Xander," Faith said and looked smug as the memory came back to her. "I knew I remembered her from somewhere."

Giles nodded. "Yes." He took off his glasses and gave them a good cleaning before he continued. "And Buffy."

Faith's eyes went wide and her mouth opened and closed a few times before she managed to squeak out a "What?"

Giles took a perverse pleasure at throwing the jaded Slayer. "She, Xander and Buffy are all currently involved."

"Wow." Faith leaned back in her chair and put her feet up on the table while she tried to wrap her mind around that. Xander and Buffy, sure. Even she knew that Xander wanted her. A part of her had always wondered if he hadn't imagined that she was Buffy that one time they'd gotten together. But Buffy and another girl? And both at once? "Who'd've thought Miss Goody Two Shoes'd have it in her?" She muttered and hoped she'd kept the jealousy out of her voice.

"They've all grown since…" Giles didn't have to finish the sentence. They both knew what he was talking about. He just wandered back to the counter and opened Anya's little book of nightmares. He looked at the endless pile of papers and wondered if Anya actually had a system or if she just shoved ever little piece of paper into this one book. Or maybe it was just one of her more bizarre vengeance ideas. "Now all that's left to see is if you have."

Faith didn't answer. Even she wasn't sure if she really had.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Three Weeks after Black and White

"You sure this is the place?" Xander asked Spike, who was lying on the ground next to him. Xander was wearing all black and had black paint under his eyes. They were the last few tricks he remembered from being a soldier at Halloween, or was it just from some cheesy movie?

The bleached blond vampire belonged to the night, especially with the black trench coat that molded him to the cold ground. "You could go check yourself, if you want."

"I believe you," Xander paused, but purposely didn't look over. "Kinda. It's just an odd. I mean, how many vampires would take over a church?"

"The kind that want to prove they're the new big bad. Bunch of posers."

"Not at all like you."

Spike grinned. "Course not. This is the real deal, right here."

"Yes, oh chipped wonder."

Spike grinned and stood up. "If that's the way you feel, why don't I just go let them know we're out here?"

Xander grabbed the vampire by the arm and pulled him back down to the ground. "You nuts? There's got to be twenty vampires in there."

"Thirty-one," Spike corrected absently. Then he grinned. "Piece of cake."

"You do know what they did at the mall?" Xander's voice was low, and not just because he was afraid they'd be heard. It had been all over the news for the last two days. 'Mob War at Sunnydale Mall.' Sixty dead. They didn't even bother to feed on most of their victims. They went in and killed just because they could.

Xander was the one who got to sneak through the police lines with Faith to look the place over and spent the next twelve hours wishing he hadn't. The vampires had gone wild and torn there way through the late night shoppers. Blood was still dripping down from the upper floors five hours after the massacre.

Still, as bad as it was it could have been worse. At least Buffy and Anya weren't there. They would've been. They had been every night since Faith got into town. Buffy refused to let Faith patrol alone and Xander and Anya couldn't sleep knowing that Buffy was risking her life. But that night Buffy'd been put down by her first really bad case of morning sickness, apparently her body didn't care that it was almost midnight, and Anya stayed behind to take care of her. Xander would've stayed too, but he knew Buffy would force herself out of bed rather than let Faith go alone. So the two of them got to share the nightmares now.

Now Xander was here with Spike because Buffy and Anya had gone off searching with Faith. It helped that Spike had told him where the nest was. He just hoped that Buffy never found out that he had put them on a wild goose chase. Neither of his girls liked feeling protected, or knew that the other felt the same way. So he had to be subtle.

Xander felt Spike watching him, but he didn't say anything. Finally Spike broke the silence with a challenge. "You scared?"

"Like you aren't."

Spike just shrugged. "So we should get the gang together for the festivities?"

Now it was Xander's turn to grin. "That and a little something I've been saving for a rainy day."

The vampires were spread around inside of the ruined church. Some were asleep on the pews while the rest were still doing what anyone did after something big, bragging.

"You should'a seen this one girl," one vampire said to one of the female vampires. Not that she was paying much attention. She looked almost alive with her tanned skin and was wearing a green strapless dress with slits up both legs to show it off while he must've been three hundred pounds looked like it'd take a full school bus to fill him up. "Scrawny thing. Had to throw her back."

"You mean throw here over the railing," another vampire said as he leaned over and slapped the fat vampire on the back

The fat one just shrugged, but kept his eyes locked on the woman. "Just trying to teach her how to fly. Gave her three stories to do it in too."

"You didn't," a female vampire said with a small smile because it was a good story. But she wasn't really listening. She was mostly just looking up at the water stained roof, which was just slightly easier on the eyes than the big vampire. She took a long drag from a cigarette and hoped he'd go away soon.

The message went right over his head. "Did. You should've seen the mess she made when she splatted. Like a mosquito on a windshield." He said and slapped his hands together for the sound effect.

The female vampire leaned back and blew a perfect blue ring of smoke into the air. "Just as well. You've got a blood belly anyway."

The big vampire jumped to his feet. His weight didn't slow him down, but it did produce a few extra jiggles. The female vampire didn't move. "You're going to regret that, sister."

"Sure I am," the woman said. She leaned back and her long brown hair flowed down the back of the pew. "Hey, Dors, throw me a brew!"

Another female vampire, this one a blond with a vacant look in her eyes reached into a blood stained cooler and threw her a bottle.

"Can't offer me a drink to make it up this time, Kris," The fat vampire said as he moved closer.

Kris caught the bottle out of mid-air. "Really, too bad." With that she flung the bottle and shattered it across the chest of the fat vampire.

He looked down at his beer soaked Guns'N'Roses t-shirt and lunged at Kris bellowing, "Bitch!"

"That's right, big boy," Kris said and leaned back and flicked the ashes off her cigarette. Then the second the fat vampire was in range her free hand shot out and shoved her lighter into his shirt. He froze in amazement as his alcohol soaked clothes went up in a blue flame. He beat at the fire with one hand while he tried to pull the shirt off with another, but he was too slow. He screamed one more time and dusted.

Kris and the other vampires laughed, but the laughter died when something came crashing through one of the broken stain glass windows and bounced onto the pew in front of her. "What the hell?" Kris leaned over the wood pew, not caring how much leg she was exposing, to take a closer look at the olive-green metal device. Her eyes went and she screamed, "Grenade!"

The explosion lit up the church and blew out all the windows that weren't already broken. Faith, Buffy, Xander, Anya and Dawn all stood by the front door while Spike, Tara and Giles circled around to the back.

"Now, that was cool," Faith said with a grin as they watched a burning vampire throw herself out of the window and dust before she hit the ground.

"A little something Riley left behind for a rainy day," Xander said.

"Was it a holy hand grenade?" Dawn asked with a nervous grin as she lifted her crossbow.

"You better believe it."

"Here come the roaches," Buffy said and lifted her crossbow as the vampires started pouring out of the church. A few were trying to slap out their still burning clothing, but they all looked dazed. So dazed that five were dusted by crossbows bolts before they figured out they were under attack.

Then they recovered and saw the Scoobies in the flickering light of the burning church. As one they growled and charged.

"Looks like we're going to get our hands dirty. Good thing I brought soap." There was a gleam in Faith's eyes as she dropped her crossbow and pulled a wicked looking ax off her back. She gave a cheery scream and charged.

"Let's give the psycho an ax," Buffy muttered under her breath. "What can go wrong?"

"You have to admit, she's enthusiastic," Anya countered as she rubbed her sweaty palms off on her jeans and took aim again.

"She is at that," Xander said.

They watched Faith decapitated two more of the vampires with a single blow and pulled the ax back for more. Then she made a mistake. She swung her ax at the same time a vampire jumped at her. She buried the blade halfway through his stomach. It would've killed anything human, and hurt like hell anything that wasn't. But somehow the vampire managed to grab the shaft of the ax before she could pull it back. They could hear him howl in pain even fifty feet away, but he managed to yank the ax out of Faith's hands before he collapsed to the ground.

Buffy was the first one to realize that it had all gone wrong. She dropped her cross bow and pulled out a stake as a group of vampires separated off from the charge and surrounded the unarmed Slayer. "Looks like she needs help. Again." With that she charged into the melee.

"Buffy, wait!" Xander shouted, but Buffy ignored him as she focused in on the vampire that was trying to sneak up behind Faith and staked it in the back. "Gotta love irony," she said into the ashes.

Faith grinned over her shoulder at the ex-slayer as she ducked under the arms of another vampire. "Didn't know you still had it in you, B."

"I'm full of surprises. Catch!" Buffy shouted as the tossed her stake at Faith. "Besides, someone has to watch your back. Make sure you're using the stake on something already dead."

Faith's good mood vanished in the instant it took to grab the stake out of the air and jam into the grabby vampire's heart. "Oh, I know. But what I don't know…" A vampire who looked like he was fifteen kicked Faith in the face. "Oh, you're going to pay for that."

The fifteen year old grinned and looked over Faith's leather pants and midriff baring shirt. "Sorry, I never pay for it. Don't have much use for hookers."

Faith glared and kicked the vampire in the balls as hard as she could. His eyes crossed and he dropped to the ground, moaning and clutching himself. "I bet you thought that was funny."

Buffy shrugged. "Kid has a point. You do sport a fine line of hookerwear."

"You're one to talk," Faith snarled as she finally put the vampire out of his misery. "Like I was saying, never thought you'd be playing both teams at the same time. I know about Xander, but is the demon chick really that good? Cause I was thinking…"

"Don't even bother," Buffy snarled as she stomped over to the raven-haired girl, the fight around them completely forgotten.

Faith grinned. "Why not? I got to find out with Beefstick. So is she that good or is more a combo deal?"

"You stay away from them, you whore, or I'll…"

"You'll what? Gut me? Put me in a coma? Been there, B. I wanna try something new." Faith ran her hand down her stomach to leave no doubt as to what she wanted to try. "Or maybe they do."

Buffy glowered at Faith as her hands tightened into fists, but she never got a chance to wipe the smirk off Faith's face. A crossbow bolt shot between them and they heard a vampire scream behind them as it dusted, but neither girl turned to look.

Then Xander came running up. "Ladies, ladies. Plenty of undead around to take you're aggression out on. So save this crap for later."

"But she," Buffy began, her eyes wide at the injustice of it.

"Later," Xander repeated himself, but softer. "Giles and Tara are in trouble. For some reason Tara won't use any spells. I sent Anya and Dawn over, but they could use some help."

Buffy glared at Faith one last time before she nodded and spun around on her heel, right into the face of a new vampire. This vampire had an ugly white scar that ran past his right eye and he had a purple band wrapped around his upper arm. "Is this a private fight, or can anyone join in?"

"Who's we?" Faith asked.

"That'd be them," the vampire said and nodded to the four other vampires who had surrounded the three Scoobies. They all wore the same kind of purple band around their arms.

Faith took one look at them and nodded. "Plenty for everyone." With that she threw herself at the nearest two, who both grinned as they pulled out tazers. She was still airborne when they pressed the tips of the guns into her bare arms and pulled the trigger. She couldn't even scream as the electricity poured into her body. Finally she fell to the ground, her arms and legs twitching from what was left of the charge.

"Buffy, run!" Xander shouted and brought up his crossbow, but the lead vampire laid a right cross on his cheek and everything went dark.

"…ander, Xander!"

The entire left side of Xander's face throbbed, and whoever was shouting in his ear wasn't helping. "Lemme alone," he muttered.

"Xander, get up!" Anya shouted.

He heard the panic in her voice and wished he could say his eyes shot open, but they opened and that was all that mattered. He didn't realize he had his head in her lap until he looked up into her worried eyes. "Don't worry, hon. I'm fine. Don't quite know who the president it, but I'm sure it'll come to me."

Anya frowned as she checked his pupils, but they must've looked fine because she smiled and ruffled his hair. Then he heard a woman groan and he turned to see Faith sit up. Then he blinked a few times saw the rest of the group surrounding them. "Hey, the gangs all here. Not even my birthday." He grinned and closed his eyes. It took him a couple of moments to realize someone was missing. This time his eyes opened a lot faster. "Where's Buffy."

"You don't know?" Anya asked with a hint of hysteria in her voice. "We can't find her either."

Xander sat up and watched the ground swim around him. "There were five vampires here…"

"Can't be, mate," Spike said. "We got them all. Told you they were posers."

He heard a moan and saw Faith getting up and rubbing the twin red marks on her arms. "No. These were different. The ones in the church were idiots. These looked like a gang."

"Are you sure?" Giles asked.

"Trust me, I know gang colors when I see them." Faith brushed the dirt off her pants and stood up. "Only thing I don't get is why they didn't kill us."

"They must've been after Buffy," Anya said and looked scared.

"That narrows it down," Spike muttered and lit a cigarette. "Only a few hundred thousand demons have a bone to pick with her."

"This is all interesting and everything, but how does it help us find Buffy?" Dawn asked as she rubbed her arms.

"It doesn't," Xander said and pushed himself to his feet. He started swaying, but Anya caught him. "Thanks Ahn," he whispered as he swung his arm around her thin shoulders. Then he looked at Tara. "We need magic."

Tara's shook her head and stepped away from the group. "I… I don't think that's a good idea."

"Tara, please. It's the only way," Dawn begged the Wicca.

"A simple locating spell," Giles added.

Tara hugged herself and turned. "I can't. Wh- what if I can't control it? What if I end up like…"

"You won't pet," Spike said as he shrugged off his jacked and wrapped it around her. "You can trust me on that."

Xander felt like a dog for pushing the Wicca, but he had no other choice. "Buffy'd do it for you."

Tara hung her head and nodded. "All…alright. I need some supplies."

Buffy's head pounded and the cold stone she was lying on was killing her back. But the worse things were the crickets that wouldn't shut up and the sick, sweet taste in the back of her throat. The only thing she did know was that opening her eyes was probably a bad idea. Since she didn't have anything better to do she drifted back to the fight. She saw Faith get stunned and felt the foul smelling rag go over her face. Everything went dark just as one of the vampires attacked… "Xander!" She shouted and tried to sit up, but something was holding her down.

She opened her eyes and looked down at the leather straps that were wrapped across her body and hooked to the stone table. She tried to yank the straps loose but they barely moved.

"Ms. Summers."

Buffy closed her eyes again and wished as hard as she could, but when she opened them the man was still there, surrounded by the five vampires who had grabbed her.

"How good of you to accept our invitation," Travers said with a grandfatherly smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The clearing was hidden deep in the forest, miles from the nearest road or campsite. The only light came from the four burning torches that were set in a perfect square. In the middle of the clearing was a stone slab that had been a sacred altar of the Shamsu Indians before their destruction. But the power of the place had survived the worshippers and could be used by those who knew how.

Buffy squirmed against the straps that tied her to the altar and looked down her body at Travers, who was standing at the foot of the stone table. The firelight that flickered across his face only enhanced his look of smug satisfaction. She tried to pull herself free again just so she could rip that look off his face, but the leathers straps were too tight. "You didn't leave me much choice in coming. Not that that's anything new."

Travers shrugged. "You always choose poorly when we did offer one. Like with Faith." Travers shook his head in disbelief. "I was sure you'd let us kill her. You've tried to do it yourself on more than one occasion."

Buffy shrugged the half-inch her bonds allowed her. "I didn't want to wade around in the same muck you do." She lifted her head again and glared at the five vampires that still stood around Travers. "Like you're new friends."

"The Rex are hardly new friends. The Council has made use of their services several times over the decades. Good help is so hard to find."

Buffy ignored the jab and turned her attention to the vampire who was the leader of the gang. She hadn't heard anyone call them by name, so she labeled him Scarface for the obvious reason, the ugly white scar that lined the side of his face. "So what do you get out of all this?"

"Protection, two million pounds and…" Scarface let the last drag out, "the leftovers."

"Well, that doesn't sound good," Buffy muttered to herself. She looked around the clearing at the dozen other Watchers that surrounded her rock. Ten of them were in camouflage, while the other two, a man and a woman, wore scarlet red robes. "And you guys are all good with this?"

She saw looks that ranged from barely concealed horror to disinterest to glee, but no one said a word. Travers answered for them. "They know their place in the struggle. As you used to."

"Some of us had to grow up." Buffy squirmed against the rock, trying to find some comfortable way of laying against the cold stone, but it had almost as little give as Travers. "So you tie up a lot of girls, Quentin, or am I special?"

Travers walked around the stone and reached out to touch her shoulder. He stopped just before he did, and Buffy didn't know if it was because of her cold glare or that he thought he might catch something. "You're just making it harder on yourself. It would've been so much easier if you'd just done your duty."

"You mean all those people all the mall would still be alive?"

Travers shuddered like she'd just slapped him. "How dare you? Do you honestly believe that we had something to do with that massacre?"

"It's that whole trust thing again, Travs. And right now, yeah. I do."

"We merely took advantage." Travers turned away and watched the torches flare up like someone had just poured gasoline on them. He frowned at the flames as they licked at the night. "Well done, Rupert." His words were complimentary, but his tone wasn't. He turned to Scarface. "The Slayer's allies will be here soon."

The big vampire just shrugged. "So? We've done our part."

Travers rubbed his suddenly throbbing temple. "An extra half-million pounds."

"One and half million."

"One."

"Done. Come on boys, we have to watch the Watchers backs." The other gang members chuckled as they followed him out and vanished into the trees.

"Careful. Keep tossing money around like that and the Council'll cut up your credit card," Buffy said and gave Travers a cheery 'just trying to be helpful' shrug when he turned to glare at her.

"Impudent little," Travers muttered and then turned to the ten camouflaged Watchers. "Spread out. Don't let them approach the altar. And be prepared for the signal." The Watchers nodded and turned, but half glanced at Buffy before they disappeared into the darkness.

Travers turned to two in robes. "Begin the tests."

They approached the altar and split up. The man stopped on the left side of Buffy and the woman on the right. They both carried a small clay bowl in their hands, which they lifted up to the stars. Buffy struggled one more time when they started chanting. When they finished they lowered the bowls and dabbed their fingers into the gray clay that was inside. They kept chanting as they drew lines across Buffy's face and, after pausing only long enough to unbutton Buffy's shirt, stomach. When they were done they lifted the bowls and shattered them against the edge of the stone. The stone lit up with an unearthly green energy that flowed up through the marks on Buffy's skin.

An hour later the energy finally dissipated. Travers waited until the last of the magic was gone, then he went to the two Watchers. "Well?"

The female Watcher shrugged the robe off, showing the extremely conservative dress underneath, and ran her fingers through her sweaty brown hair. "Her aura is ragged, but healing. I detected a few echoes of the Slayer's essence, but I don't think we'll find any more."

"I don't care what you think," Travers hissed. "I want to know what the Witch did."

"Oh, that. It was a variation of the energy leech spell Glorificus used. The signs are obvious. The damage to her energy almost exactly matches the hell god's victims."

"Then why didn't Rosenberg get the power?" The female Watcher shook her head. Travers frowned and turned to the male Watcher. "Do you have anything to add?"

The man bit his lip and shot a glance down at Buffy. "Just that she's pregnant. With all do respect, Councilman. There's nothing more to be learned here."

Travers shook his head like there was something crawling around on the back of it. "No. She's hiding something. We must know what happened."

Buffy looked up and smirked at Travers. "Paranoid much?"

Travers ground his teeth together. "Prepare the blood rites."

The two Watchers glanced at each other in concern. "But, there's nothing to be…" The male Watcher began.

"I said prepare the blood rites!" Travers shouted at them. "Or have you forgotten your oaths?"

Buffy watched the indecision and rebellion play across the two Watchers faces and held out a small hope, but in the end they both nodded and took their places. She banged the back of her head against the rock and stared up at the stars. "Come on, guys."

The male Watcher leaned down and picked up a leather pouch that must've been sitting on the ground the entire time. He put the pouch on the altar and opened it. The woman reached in a pulled out a long bronze knife. The firelight danced off its shined edge.

They'd just made the first cut, an inch long nick down Buffy's upper arm, when Scarface came tumbling out of the woods. He fell backwards out of the brush, but caught his fall with one hand and sprang back to his feet as Faith followed him out. Even in the dim light Buffy saw the gash in Faith's forehead and her black eye, but she also had a predatory grin on her face. To tell the truth, Buffy didn't know which worried her more.

She glanced over at Buffy and the two frozen Watchers. Her eyes paused on the knife, but then went back to the vampire. "Be with you in a minute, B. Big boy here still owes me a dance."

Scarface glared as he pulled a serrated knife out of his boot. "Come on, girl. It's been a while since I killed a Slayer." He charged and slashed the knife across Faith's arm, tearing her shirt and the flesh underneath.

"Bastard," Faith said in shock. "I liked that shirt!" With that she kicked Scarface hard in the face, knocking him back a step.

He recovered and held the knife low. "Let's see what you've got."

"Bring it on."

Buffy watched the fight kick into high gear and felt a surge of jealousy. It should be her out there, not Faith. Then she winced as Faith took a vicious backhand to the face that split her lip and broke her nose. "Then again, maybe its not all bad," she whispered. She thought to herself but the male watcher glanced down at her in confusion.

Faith reached up and touched the blood that was dripping down her chin and stared at the glistening liquid. Then she glared at the vampire. "Oh, you're gonna pay for that."

The Scarface grinned, but the smile vanished when Faith kicked the knife out of the vampire's hand. They both dove for it, but Faith was a bit closer and a hair faster. She swung the knife back the second she felt her fingers close on its hilt and slashed it across the unmarked side of his face. He screamed and slapped his hand over his destroyed eye as a milky liquid joined the blood running down the cut. But even through the pain the big vampire had the presence of mind to slap the knife out of Faith's hand.

"There. Now you've got a matching set." With that Faith pulled a stake out of her belt and jammed it into the still screaming vampire's heart. Then she stood up and walked over to the still frozen Watchers.

"I think you should be moving in a direction that's away right now." Buffy smirked as the two Watchers went even paler.

The two Watchers looked at Faith, then looked at each other and turned to run away. But Travers was behind them, his face a mask of rage. "You cowards," he hissed at the two, who had the sense to look ashamed. Then he turned to Faith. "This is how you repay your debts? By betraying those who set you free?"

Faith shook her head. "No. Saving B is repaying my debts. Beating the crap out of you is just good clean fun." She made a sudden move and burst out laughing as Travers almost fell on his ass in his hurry to dodge. Then she heard a branch crack in the woods and turned to face the sound.

Travers courage returned. "You might have killed their leader, but there are still four more of the Rex out there."

"Three," Xander said as he walked out of the woods. He had one hand wrapped around Anya's and the other on a stake while she carried a crossbow. His cheek was bleeding, and her arm was cut, but beyond that they were fine.

"One," Giles said as he and Dawn walked into the clearing from the north. They were barely ruffled. "But to be fair, one did kill the other."

Travers stood there, in the middle of the clearing, frozen by rage. "Rupert, how dare you interfere in Council business. We'll ruin you. Make sure you can never return to this barbaric country."

Giles shook his head at the bully. "Save your threats for someone who cares."

"None of you will leave this clearing alive," Travers swore, then he turned to the man behind him. "Send the signal."

"But…"

"Now!" Travers shouted. Faith moved to stop them, but the man nodded and closed his eyes. When he opened them again they knew it was done by the defeated look in his eyes.

"That can't be good," Buffy said and started pulling at her bonds again.

"Xander, Anya, get her loose," Giles shouted as shifted his glasses and stared into the woods, trying to decide which way the attack would come from. Xander and Anya nodded and ran over to the stone slab.

"Don't let them free her!" Travers shouted. Behind him the woman lifted her hand and let the bronze knife rest on her palm. Then she closed her eyes and took a calming breath. When she opened them again the knife went flying, aimed straight at Anya's heart.

"Look out!" Dawn shouted in warning.

Anya saw the knife coming, but froze. Xander just started to try to push her out of the way when Faith came out of nowhere and tackled them both. Then she twisted them around as they hit the ground so that her body was between them and the knife. There was a wet thunk as the knife buried itself in Faith's right side, right under her ribs.

The woman pulled out another knife and closed her eyes again. But Giles was on her before she had a chance to attack again. He slammed the butt of his crossbow into the woman's temple, knocking her out instantly. Then he spun the crossbow around and jammed the tip under the male Watchers chin. The man went even paler and nodded.

Xander went to his knees and grabbed for the handle of the knife, but Anya slapped his hand away. "No. Don't touch it."

"What?" Xander asked in confusion and horror as he watched the blood bubble up around the blade.

Faith just looked at the ex-demon. There was a hint of fear in her eyes, but also understanding. She had bit her bottom lip so hard that blood was tracing down her chin.

"The blade might be the only thing keeping her from bleeding to death. We need to get her to a hospital," Anya explained. Xander doubt played across his face, subtly was never his strong point. It hurt, but Anya fought her way through it because she knew she was right. "Trust me."

"Always," Xander said, quietly just so she and Faith could hear. Then he turned to Faith. "Now, aren't you glad that we have some one with first hand experience on the team now?"

"Color me thrilled," Faith said.

"I think we'd better do something," Dawn said as she watched the woods and danced from one foot to the other, not sure which way to run or even if that would help.

Giles knew what would. He turned and punched Travers in the jaw hard enough to knock the other man to the ground. "What is it?" Giles snarled. When Travers didn't answer Giles kicked the older man in the stomach.

"You think I didn't plan for this?" Travers gasped out. "It was time to cut out the infection. Free the Watchers of your lot's taint."

Giles lowered the crossbow and aimed it at Travers heart. "You'll die too."

Travers smiled. "I'm prepared to die for the fight, Rupert. What about you?"

"If you don't know the answer to that you're an idiot. What is it?" Giles asked again, but Travers just grinned and forced himself to his feet.

Giles turned to Dawn. "Run. I'll try to free Buffy."

Dawn wasn't listening. She was staring into the woods when an explosion barely fifty feet away lit up the forest. "Is that it?"

Then Spike came crashing out of the woods with one of the camouflaged Watchers in his arms. The two flipped end over end until Spike ended up on top. "You Watchers are getting sloppy. Should be ashamed," he said and punched the man hard enough to crack the man's jaw. He hit the man one more time, just to be sure, then stood up and brushed off his coat. "You were right, Squinty. An ambush on top of an ambush. Damned crafty bastards. Too bad for them we caught 'em napping" He grinned as he fought down the adrenaline rush. Then he saw the gang staring at him. "What?"

"You hit him," Dawn said in disbelief.

Spike grin grew. "And a bloody good time was had by all, Niblet. What of it?"

"What happened to your chip?" Anya asked.

Spike grin crashed and died. "Bullocks. Knew I was forgetting something."

Giles lifted his crossbow and aimed it at Spike's heart. "How long?"

"It was a present from Red. Wanna see?" He asked and reached under his shirt. He saw Giles' finger twitch and held up his other hand. "Getting jumpy in your old age?" Giles relaxed a hair when Spike pulled the gold medallion off his neck and threw it at Dawn.

Dawn fumbled with it, but eventually caught it and held it up to the light. It was a tiny little gold cylinder, barely a half an inch long, with dozens of little hair like wires hanging off it. "That's it?"

"That's it. My own bug zapper. Figured I'd keep it close to my heart."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Xander asked, his voice a barely controlled fury.

"Cause I wanted to miss this touching family moment," Spike said. Then he threw his arms wide open and watched Giles with steady eyes. "Do it if you're going to."

"How can we trust you?" Dawn asked. She clutched the chip like it was a lifeline.

"You can't," Spike said with a chuckle. "Where'd the fun in that be? But I haven't done a thing yet. And I could've. Haven't even drank."

"Why?" Buffy asked as she lifted her head and stared at the vampire.

Spike stared back. "I think you know, Slayer. Out of everyone here."

Buffy held his eyes, then nodded and looked down at Xander and Anya. They'd brought her back, who said Tara couldn't do the same for him. When she looked back Spike gave her one quick nod. "Let him go, Giles." Giles glanced over in disbelief, but he lowered his crossbow. Then she turned to glare at Spike. "But if you betray us you'll be dust before the night ends."

"I wouldn't expect anything less, Slayer." Spike let his arms fall as he turned back to the woods. "Need any help, pet?" When no one answered he repeated himself. "Pet?" And ran into the woods.

Then two things happened simultaneously. Faith started coughing, an aching, deep coughing that brought up bright pink blood and a white light appeared in the woods Spike had disappeared into. Then three more camouflaged Watchers came flying out of the trees and hit the ground in lifeless humps. Xander ran over and rolled one over. The man was bleeding from his eyes and ears. His almost imperceptible breathing was the only sign he was still alive.

Spike came running out of the trees cursing like a madman. "We've got problems." He said and spun around in the hard dirt and slipped into his game face.

"So do we," Anya said and glanced down at Faith, who was on the ground and making a little gurgling noise every time she breathed.

"Where's Tara?" Dawn asked, her voice quavering.

"She's the problem," Spike muttered as a hard wind blasted out of the trees and whipped his trench coat around behind him. The flapping black leather made it look like he'd grown bat wings.

Tara followed Spike out of the woods. She was floating five inches off the ground and her eyes were a white inferno. "Monster." Her voice echoed a hundred times in the clearing. Then she lifted her hand and pointed at Travers. "Die."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tara eyes burned with white magic as she floated above Travers. She looked every part the avenging angel, complete with the endless echo of her voice as she condemned the Watcher. "We trusted you…" She made a fist and Travers' tie yanked straight up into the air. It pulled Travers up with it until he was hanging a foot off the ground. His fingers pulled at the tie as it dug into his throat. His face went bright red and he kicked his feet out, desperate for some kind of footing but finding only air.

"…and you used us. We believed in you..." The tie finally broke and Travers collapsed to the grass with a bone-jarring thud. He finally yanked what was left of the tie loose and gasped in the cool night air. He looked around the clearing with desperate eyes, but the Scoobies were frozen in shock while the other Watcher lived up to his name and did only that. "…and you attacked us. We loved you…" Tara's voice cracked while her eyes flared even brighter. A root tore itself free from the ground and reared up like a snake, ready to stab Travers through the heart, "…and you violated us."

"Bloody hell. Now she vents," Spike muttered as he watched his lady love. Right now she had the same dark beauty as Drusilla and a good part of him wanted to revel in it. To push her further and further until the world ran with blood. But he'd been with that kind of darkness before and it had rejected him just as he had eventually rejected it. So he stepped between her and her victim. "Come on, pet, you don't want to do this."

Tara didn't move, but everyone in the clearing heard her voice in their heads. "You don't know what he was going to do. He wanted to gut Buffy, just so he could read what happened the Slayer's energy in her entrails. That was the last test. He knew she was pregnant and he didn't care. He even knew the test probably wouldn't find anything. She was nothing to him."

The force of her message pounded at all of them like a raging storm. In the end only Spike stayed on his feet, but he was wavering like a three-day drunk. "Don't have to shout." Tara ignored him, so he got in her face. "Fine. Then don't be like her. If you do this, pet, we'll have to put you in the ground just like Willow. And I don't think I can, luv, cause if I do then who'll I play strip poker with? Clem?" Spike curled his lip in distaste at the last.

The image slowed Tara's rampage. She turned away from Travers and Spike could see the tears running down her face even through the glow of her power. "He'll just keep hurting us. He deserves to die."

"No arguments from me, love. But you aren't the killer in this group." Tara stopped, and the root dropped to the ground with a hollow thump. Travers looked at it in amazement, then hurried to his feet.

Tara floated there and just looked lost in all her power. Spike nodded his head over to Faith, who was still lying in Anya's arms and watching the exchange with hooded eyes as her blood poured out around the knife in her side. "Do what you do best, luv."

Tara nodded and floated over to Faith. When her feet touched the ground Anya and Faith flinched like lightening had hit nearby. Tara knelt down while Anya inched back. The Wicca took a look at the simple bronze knife in the Slayer's side. "This is gonna hurt."

"Hurts already," Faith said as lightly as she could.

Tara frowned as she wrapped her hand around the slick handle. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then yanked it back. Faith screamed just once as the knife slid out of her body, followed by a deluge of her life's blood. Tara dropped the knife and pressed her palm against the wound. She ignored the wet and sticky fluid that ran between her fingers as she set the magic to work. When she opened her eyes again the fire in them was gone, but so was Faith's wound. All that was left was fresh pink skin.

Faith touched it and grinned. "Damn. Not bad Blondie," she said as she jumped to her feet.

Tara grinned back as she wiped her hand off on the grass. She started to get up, but her legs gave out under her. Faith caught the Wicca before she hit the ground and pulled her up. "Sorry. Just a little beat."

"Can't imagine why," Faith replied, her voice dry.

Xander walked over and gave Tara a long look. "I thought you couldn't do that."

"Couldn't," Tara admitted through a yawn. She sounded like she was two seconds away from going to sleep. "But I've been researching so I could."

"That's my pet," Spike said with pride as he walked over and took her from Faith. Tara smiled and gratefully leaned against him.

"I don't believe this." Travers' voice was bitter as he glared at the group. "You let a vampire live, but attack fellow Watchers. Do you even remember what side of the war you're supposed to be on?"

"That's easy, what ever side you're not," Dawn said with a confident smile. She tossed the chip back to Spike. Her throw went wide, but Spike still managed to catch it out of the air. He gave her a nod as he slipped the chain back over his head.

Tara glanced up at him as she brushed her hand over the chip. "You told them?"

Spike shrugged. "Sorta slipped out."

"You knew?" Giles asked Tara. He kept his voice even, but she heard the censure anyway.

Tara looked down at the ground. "I was there when… It was hazy, but Spike told me that night."

"Idiocy," Travers muttered and slammed his fist into the torch stand. "Complete idiocy."

"Could someone please get me loose?" Buffy asked with just a hint of impatience.

Xander and Anya glanced at each other, sheepishly, then stood up and went to the altar. Xander went to work on the straps around Buffy's legs while Anya went to Buffy's arms. "Figures," Anya muttered as she untied the first knot.

"What?" Buffy asked and flexed her right leg as soon as Xander freed it.

"You let complete strangers tie you down, but when I say it might be fun…" Anya began but stopped when she felt everyone's eyes on them. "What?"

"Who were these guys, boy scouts?" Xander muttered as he tried to work the knot out.

"Yeah, I'm going to be sleeping tonight," Dawn said and turned away, her face almost red enough to see by.

Buffy's face matched her sister's. She looked down at Xander, who had finally got her left leg free. "So this is what it feels like, huh?"

"Pretty much," Xander admitted without meeting Buffy's eyes, but there was a smile tugging at his lips. "And you thought it was awkward on the other side."

"What?" Anya repeated with a hint of whine in her voice as she finally undid the last strap. "I just…"

Xander walked around the altar and quieted Anya with a kiss. "Careful, hon. We're surrounded by impressionable youth and Brits."

Buffy sat up and rubbed her sore wrists as her heart went out to her girlfriend. She didn't have the choice, the look of confusion and embarrassment painted across Anya's face was just too much for her. So she leaned over and whispered into Anya's ear. "Besides, if we do it tonight, what will we do tomorrow?"

Anya's eyes glowed with the possibilities as she gave Buffy a quick kiss. "Vixen."

"I'm with two nymphos," Xander said. He tried to make it sound like he disapproved, but the huge grin on his face completely undercut it.

"Let's go home. It's been a very long night," Giles said after he finished furiously scrubbing his glasses.

"What about chuckles?" Faith nodded her head at Travers.

"He gets to go back to England and explain how this all this blew up in his face," Xander said as he helped Buffy off the altar. He wrapped his arm over her shoulders while she leaned into his chest. Anya snuggled under Xander's other arm and the three of them walked towards the edge of the clearing. "Again."

"Good thing for you there's still a dole. I think you'll need it," Buffy added as they walked past Travers.

Travers shook his head. "No. I won't be humiliated by you. Not again. I demand that you stay and complete the tests! Do you hear me?" Buffy didn't even bother to look back, though her laugh did fill the clearing. "I demand it!"

"Looks like your demanding days are done, chief," Faith said and gave him a none to soft shove in the chest. His face turned bright red with barely suppressed anger. "Careful, you might pop something in there." She flicked him in the forehead, right between the eyes and laughed as his face went even redder. Then she spun around and sauntered away from the old man.

"We set you free, you murderess tramp!" Travers shouted. Faith just waved over her shoulder. Then he turned his murderous glare on Giles. "Are you going to ignore your duty as well?"

Giles looked at his former boss with the same expression he used to watch the bland Californian sky. "No. I know my duty."

"What?" Dawn sounded totally lost.

Spike didn't. He cocked his head to the side and studied Giles like he'd just met the man. "Do you want me to?" He offered with newfound respect. Any other time he'd of just done it, damn the consequences. But not now.

Giles shook his head. "No. This is Watcher's business."

Spike nodded and put his free arm around Dawn so he could lead her away. "Come on, Niblet."

"But…" Dawn protested and tried to squirm her way free but Spike just tightened his grip.

"Shouldn't we?" Tara asked as she twisted her head back.

"It's not our concern, pet." Spike increased his pace to get them out of the clearing as soon as possible. He felt Tara stiffen when she figured out what was happening and let her take one last look back before they entered the brush. Whatever she saw made her increase the pace. Spike felt a surge of pride and regret then. Pride because even after all that'd happen, his love was still an innocent at heart. Regret in knowing it couldn't last much longer. Which made it all the more important to get the Niblet away as soon as possible, no matter how much she was squirming.

"No, we should be doing something!" Dawn shouted.

"Not today," Tara said. Dawn gave her a surprised look. The quiet resolve she saw in Tara's eyes quieted her down long enough for Spike to lead them away.

Travers was grinning at Giles, who stood there like a rock. "I knew you'd come to your senses, Rupert. That your father's teachings wouldn't go completely to waste. Our work is more important than any one girl."

"Our work," Giles echoed. You mean sending her out to die and if it doesn't happen we kill her ourselves, he thought as he walked over to where Faith was injured. He stooped down to pick up the bronze knife that was still lying on the grass. Her blood glistened in the firelight. Slayer's blood. The kind that people like Travers have spilled for hundreds of years without care.

"No need to be morbid, Rupert," Travers chided as if he could read Giles' thoughts. "Of course they die. They were meant to. Their power is what's important." He turned and glared into the trees that Buffy had disappeared into. "If Ms. Summers won't agree to the tests, we'll have to force her. This was ham handed, I'll admit. Next time we'll make her beg. Close that shop of hers, get her evicted from her house. Have her sister removed. Destroy her life and all those she loves until she begs me to let her do her duty."

Giles stood up and walked towards Travers. He held the knife down next to his leg, not that he needed to bother. He doubted the older man could see anything but his revenge. "You've almost destroyed her three times, Quentin. Isn't that enough?"

Travers shook his head. "No. She must be taught to obey. Taught the lessons you should've instructed her in. Slayers have no purpose other than to die for us and I won't be humiliated by her again."

"No, you won't." Giles sighed as he grabbed Travers by the shoulder and spun the older man around. So he saw the confused look on the man's face as the knife plunged down.

Travers eyes went wide as he looked down at the knife that was in his heart. A perfect staking. Then his eyes go to Giles and force him to explain. "She's the greatest slayer that ever lived, and you wanted to destroy her. And her daughter… You're a fool and I'm sorry."

Travers fell to his knees as his hands went to the blade. He looked up at Giles in total confusion and his mouth opened once. It could've been a curse or forgiveness, but either way Giles didn't care. Travers let out one last gurgling gasp for air and finally collapsed to the ground. Giles watched for a few more moments to make sure it wasn't a trick, then turned to the last standing Watcher.

"Call the Council. I'm willing to stand trial, just promise me you'll tell them that Buffy isn't a threat."

The young man, who looked even younger now to Giles, looked down at the body of his leader. When he looked up his eyes were harder than they ever should've been. "For what? He was killed by the Rex, who betrayed him." Giles lifted an eyebrow in surprise as the man continued. "I'll tell them the rest though. He'd gone too far. If I'd done my duty…"

Giles lifted his hand to stop the man. "Then you'd be the one dead here." He looked down at Travers' body. "He was a good man, once."

"We were all good men once."

"Tell them to stay away from Buffy. She's done her part. Let her live in piece."

"I will."

Giles stopped and looked around at the rest of the Watchers. They were alive, even after Tara and Spike's attack, but needed help. "I could call the local hospital."

"No. Watchers take care of our own."

Giles turned at that and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"There you are," Buffy said as Giles walked out of the woods, his head down. He jumped when he heard her voice, and when he looked up it looked like there were a half dozen new lines marking his face. Buffy saw it even in the dim starlight and her voice softened in worry. "Where've you been?"

Giles was quiet for a long time. When he finally answered his voice was rough. "Discussing matters with Quentin."

"Did he actually say anything, or'd he just shake his fist at us and call us lousy kids?" Faith asked with a grin as she slid off the hood of Giles' new car, a dark-green Escort. The car was still fancy, but didn't scream midlife crisis the way his convertible had.

"He won't be bothering us again. Let's go home."

"How can you be so sure?" Anya asked. "I mean, the guy's clearly insane and they aren't known for giving up."

Giles took off his glasses and squeezed the bridge of his nose. "I just am. And I doubt that the Council will be back."

"But," Dawn began. She could tell by the look on his face that Giles was holding something back.

"I made a deal with the other Watcher. He'll plead our case with the Council, but either way Travers is out of the picture," Giles said, very near his last nerve.

"All right," Xander said and stood up. "I didn't think he'd stick around after the way he botched things up today."

Giles gave Xander a grateful nod as the matter dropped. Then he looked around and counted heads. "Where are Spike and Tara?"

"Already gone. All the magic Tara used wore her out, so Spike took her home on his motorcycle," Xander said.

"Which looked very exciting," Anya said and turned to Xander. "Can I get one?"

"In a word, no," Xander answered. "In two words, hell no."

"Why not?" Anya asked.

"Cause when they coined the term 'road rage', they were thinking of you, Sweetie," Buffy said. "Like last month when you almost ran that old lady off the road."

Anya's face darkened at the memory. "She was going ten miles under the posted speed limit! I felt it was my duty."

"Says the demon of the DMV," Dawn added. "You failed your road test almost as many times as Buffy."

"Hey!" The two girls shouted together. "Just for that, I'll have Giles teach you how to drive," Buffy added.

"No fair!" Dawn said and stomped her foot. Then she turned to the Watcher in question. "Can I crash with you and Faith tonight?"

Giles made a wry expression. "After that display? I suppose, but why?"

"Cause I don't think I'll be getting any sleep tonight if I went home," she said and glared at Buffy, Xander and Anya.

Buffy and Xander both blushed, but Anya just smiled and ran her hand over her stomach in anticipation. "Neither do I."

"You… don't know what you're talking about," Buffy stuttered out.

"Oh, please. I do know about these things. A hell of a lot more than I'd like to now," Dawn said with a delicate shudder.

"Really?" Faith said and perked up. "So which one's the screamer? I'm betting B, I mean all those pent up urges have to get out sooner or later."

Giles tried desperately to keep the images out of his head but he was only partly successful. "You can spend the night if we leave right now."

Dawn shrugged and turned to climb into Giles' car. "Cool."

Buffy grabbed her sister's arm. "Where are you going to sleep?"

Dawn shrugged. "On his couch. It's a lot like our couch but with smaller lumps and fewer potato chips."

Dawn's guilt attack hit the mark and Buffy let her sister go. Dawn slipped into the passenger seat while Faith climbed in and sprawled out over the back seat. Giles got in the driver's seat and honked the horn once before they drove off.

"Can you believe Faith?" Xander asked as he watched the red brake lights disappear in the distance.

Anya shrugged. "It's a valid question. Do you think Dawn'll tell her?"

"My sister would spill anything for a Twinkie." Buffy's voice was dark as she turned to glare at Xander. "Don't know where she got that from." Xander did the only thing he could, he kept his mouth shut. "This is all Faith's fault," Buffy muttered to herself as she opened the door and slid into the middle of the front seat. Xander and Anya glanced at each other in worry as they slid in on either side of Buffy. It had become their habit to all sit in the front together. None of them remembered how it started, and it was a little cramped, but no one complained. Of course the trips were usually a bit livelier.

The twenty-minute ride home was quiet - the kind of quiet that came right before the bombs started dropping. The tension finally got to Xander when they were back at their apartment. "Buff, what's wrong?"

"What?" She snapped at him without realizing it. "Nothing's wrong."

"I hate to say it, but you've been brooding," Anya said in concern.

"It's nothing," Buffy said as she kicked off her shoes and padded across the wood floor to the bedroom. "Just a long night."

"Its more than that," Xander said. Then he glanced at the clock. "And it's only three. We've had longer."

"Remember, pregnant girl?" Buffy said, her voice bitter. "Besides, neither of you spent the last hour tied to a rock."

"Maybe not the last hour," Anya said in the tone she used when she had a story to tell. After a thousand years she had one for almost every occasion, even if they all ended in pretty much the same way.

"Its nothing," Buffy repeated herself and made a low hiss in her throat when she saw the mess Dawn had left in the living room. She knelt down and started folding her sister's school clothes and gathering the used paper plates, but she could still feel her lovers' combined stares boring in on the back of her neck. At first it tickled, then itched and finally annoyed. She dropped the clothes back into a pile and glared over at Xander. "Fine, you want to know? It's you."

Xander took a half step back in shock. "Me? But I'm lovable. What'd I do?"

"You took her side," Buffy said. Xander just kept looking confused so she added. "Faith's. At the church, you took her side in the fight."

Xander finally knew what she was talking about, but only felt more lost. "No, I didn't."

Buffy jumped to her feet and jabbed her finger into his chest. "Yes, you did. You told me to stop fighting with her."

"We were in the middle of slayage. I just thought there'd be a better time." Xander tried to explain even though he knew there was no way he was getting out of this one.

"She sits there and makes fun of me… us and you just tell me to take it?" Buffy said. "I thought I could depend on you."

Now he knew he was a dead man. The only choice he had left was whether it would be an open or closed casket. Then his eyes lit up. He looked over Buffy's head at Anya and begged for a lifeline. Anya made a face at him, then rolled her eyes and walked up behind Buffy and wrapped her arms around her. "Of course you can depend on him. He's very handy and always around. What's really wrong?"

Buffy slipped out away. "She's taking everything. She took my powers, my Watcher, and now my sister. Can't you see she's getting everything she always wanted?"

"A life?" Xander asked, but he stepped back out of range before Buffy turned around.

"My life," Buffy growled. "That's all she's good for."

"That's not all," Anya said. "She's good at saving lives too. Mine, for one."

Buffy studied the bookcase as her vision blurred. She'd almost failed again. And if Faith could save them once, then maybe the wrong Slayer was in Sunnydale when Warren went on his little rampage. "I should've done that."

"Taken a knife in the side?" Xander asked, his voice low. "Been there. Done that. Never want to see the sequel."

Buffy shook her head. "No. But I let them grab me and put you two in danger and I couldn't do a thing! I had to depend on her." There was venom dripping off the last word, but it wasn't directed at Faith anymore. Anya and Xander pulled her to them without a word and waited for her sobbing to stop. "How can we trust…"

"…me?" Tara asked. She was sitting on the very edge of the four-post bed in Spike's crypt, her bare legs hugged to her chest. She'd changed into a long-sleeved powder-blue sweatshirt and nothing else when they'd gotten back.

"Of course I still trust you, pet," Spike said as he pulled off his black t-shirt, leaving him in his (also black) leather pants. His duster was in a pile on the floor upstairs. When they first went out, the monochromatic outfits bugged her. But he said if it was a choice between black or Xander's Hawaiian shirts, he'd go for black and she couldn't disagree.

"Even after today?" Tara asked as she looked at the sole mirror in the crypt. Spike had found it for her during one of his scavenging trips. It was hanging right above Spike, but her reflection was the only in it. "You saw what I almost did."

"The key word being almost," Spike pointed out as he turned and stalked over to the bed. "You didn't actually do anything to the git." He reached out to trace her cheek, but she turned away.

"But I wanted to."

Spike just shrugged. He barely understood feeling guilty for something he actually did. If he had to feel guilty about the stuff he only wanted to do, he'd be curled up in the corner like the Poofed Knight in LA. "So did I."

Tara sat there, quiet before she finally asked, "What do you think Giles did?"

"Dealt with the problem," Spike answered with the warmth of a corpse.

Tara rested her chin on her knees, her eyes on the cold stone walls. Spike had dressed it up, but it was still a crypt. A place for dead things. "Like you would've done to me."

"No. Never. You don't have it in you."

"That's what we said about Willow."

Spike sat down next to her and put his arm around her. "Is that what you're worried about? You aren't Red."

"But I could be!" Tara said and jumped off the bed. She just didn't deserve the closeness he was offering. The passion. That was the one thing that her father had taken from her, and that Willow had lacked. Even when Willow was evil, she treated everything like a math problem. But passion was the one thing Spike had in abundance

"Yeah. And I could turn into Mary fucking Poppins too, but it isn't going to happen."

Tara didn't even try to smile. "You aren't a witch. You don't know what magic can do to a person."

"What, you afraid you're addicted now?" Spike asked and bit back a laugh. "Don't be ridiculous. Magic isn't drugs. Well, not most magic anyhow. You aren't going to go junkie and start downing bottles of water."

"But power is." Tara flicked her fingers and a dozen red and green glowing stars appeared and started dancing around the room. "That's all magic is, power."

Spike tried to keep the 'well, duh,' out of his voice. "And here I thought it was all about dull languages and foul-smelling plants." He grabbed at one of the lights, but it darted out of his hand like a hummingbird. The display only made him more determined to catch it.

Tara shook her head, which drew Spike away from his game with the lights. Whenever she did it, it always did the most amazing things to her long hair. "No. The rituals are just for focus. The power can be called just by need. I never thought I'd get this far on my own…"

"And that's the difference between you and Red. You can see the danger. She just kept going until she was over the cliff."

"She was so much better than me… And I've abused magic too."

Spike growled as his game face slipped loose. He jumped up and grabbed her by the upper arms. She barely had time to scream at the suddenness of it all as he turned and flung her down to the bed. She bounced once into the pillows as he threw himself on top of her. She looked up at him in surprise, too shocked to even pull the hem of her shirt back down over her hips. He gathered up her hands in his and pinned them above her head. Then he looked deep into her eyes and watched as her pupils dilated in panic.

"She was more powerful than you, pet, not better. There is a difference. She abused her power to make her life easier. You only did it to protect."

He could see that Tara wanted to believe him, but couldn't, and the doubt was eating her alive. He hissed in frustration as he shifted her two hands into one of his and reached over to the nightstand. He pulled open the top drawer and tore around inside it until he found what he was looking for.

"Do you trust me?" He asked as he dangled the handcuffs over her face.

She looked into his yellow eyes and swallowed hard, but nodded.

"Even like this? Chipless, able to rip out your throat in a heartbeat?" He leaned down to her neck. She leaned her head back as she felt his fangs on her throat and she felt them poke at her with every heartbeat.

"Yes, because I know you won't." Tara gasped as he bit down with normal teeth and left a faint bruise. She opened her eyes and looked down at his human face. "But you can only kill me. I could do so much worse…"

"Then do it," Spike said. Tara just lay on the bed, frozen. So he grabbed her by the shoulders and rolled them over until he was the one on the bottom and she was crouched over him. "Cause as much as you trust me," he said as he slapped the cuff over one hand, and then slipped the free one through the bar of the headboard, "I trust you even more." He closed the cuff around his other hand, pinning him to the bed.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked as she lowered her lips down to his.

"Because, I know what's in your heart, luv. You don't have it in you to be a monster."

"Says the vampire," she said with an ironic smile.

"Who better?"

Tara smiled and leaned down to nibble on his neck. "No one."

"Damned straight," Spike moaned.

"One day at a time, like I said before," Xander said to Buffy. "And no matter what, you were way better at being the Slayer."

"Really?" Buffy sniffed.

"The undefeated champ," Xander assured her.

"Thank you."

Anya pulled away from the three-way embrace a few moments after Buffy had stopped crying. "Look at you." She ran her finger over Buffy's face. It came away dirty with clay. "Your mud is running."

Buffy looked at the wet clay, then her shoulders started shaking. "Are you all right, Buffster?" Xander asked.

Then Buffy started laughing harder and harder and couldn't stop. "I've complained about being the Slayer for six years, and now I'm moping cause I'm not. And to top it all off I was still tied down to a rock, almost killed, and got the world's worst facial to boot." She tried to explain between guffaws. "Hell with it. Faith can have the job, just as long as she doesn't touch either of you."

Xander and Anya glanced over Buffy's head and started laughing too. It took a good fifteen minutes for them to stop. At which time Anya pointed at the ugly gray lines that were running down Buffy's face. "You made it even worse," she said between giggles.

"They put even more of this gunk on my stomach." Now she could feel the rough grit trapped between her skin and her blouse and she had to get it off. "I so need a shower." She turned to the bathroom as she started unbuttoning the blouse and almost stumbled over a pair of Dawn's tennis shoes. It was enough to make her burst out laughing again.

"You know what?" Xander said as he wiped his eyes.

"What?" Buffy asked and looked back.

Now Xander got a gleam in his eye that had nothing to do with laughing. "We're in the middle of a drought, and we all stink. We should all get a shower together, just to save water."

"Just to save water?" Buffy asked with a grin.

"I'm all for the Earth," Xander said and managed to look completely serious, for all of two seconds.

Buffy managed a lady-like shrug as she opened the bathroom door and motioned for him to enter. "Well, so am I."

Xander grabbed Anya's hand and the two of them raced for the bathroom. "Hurry, before she changes her mind." He wrapped his free hand around Buffy's waist as he went by and pulled both girls into the bathroom with him.

"See, I told you he was handy," Anya told Buffy as she pulled her blouse over her head.

A few seconds later the shower started. It ran for an hour. In the end, they didn't save any water, but no one seemed to mind.

"So Xander's the screamer?" Faith asked, her shock written across her face. They were both sitting on the couch. Faith was still in her fighting clothes, but Dawn had changed into shorts and a t-shirt. Faith looked over the fifteen-year-old in front of her. "You're shitting me."

Dawn just looked surprised. "You didn't know? I thought you two… you know." She blushed even at the thought of saying it.

Faith shook her head in remorse. "Just once. And then he barely did a thing. Not that I minded back then." She slapped her thigh. "Damn." Then she looked at Dawn. "So what about B?"

Dawn just made a face. "Ew. She is my sister, you know."

Faith turned and dug into the convenience store's shopping bag and dug out another Twinkie. Dawn's eyes lit up as she reached out for it, but Faith held it just outside of her grasp.

"Anya yells things!" Dawn said, desperate to change the subject but still get the reward.

"Like what?" Faith asked, but she didn't hand over the Twinkie yet.

Dawn shrugged. "It all sounds like those made-up words in Giles' books. But she says them loud enough." She reached out again and batted her Bambi eyes. "Now can I?"

Faith almost relented, but then she shook her head. "No. I wanna know what B does."

Dawn let her hand drop and eyed the dark haired slayer. "Why?"

"Just curious," Faith offered with an angelic expression.

Dawn crossed her arms. "Please."

"Good girl," Faith said and leaned back on the couch. "Cause I wanna embarrass her, of course. What'd you think?"

"Oh," Dawn said and looked thoughtful. Then she grinned. "Why didn't you say so?" Faith grinned back and leaned in. Dawn's face was considerably redder by the time she finished with her report, but it felt so good to let it out.

Faith giggled the patented 'evil villain' laugh the Mayor had taught her as all the possibilities for torment ran through her mind. "I owe you a whole box of Twinkies. B's going to kill both of us now," Faith said without a hint of regret. "But what fun will be had."

Two days later.

Giles and Anya were off trying to negotiate for the lost Scrolls of Ishtar, so it was just Faith, Xander, and Buffy at the Magic Box. Faith closed the book she was working on and walked over to the bookshelves. "Xander, could you get me that book?" Faith asked and pointed to the books that were on a shelf right above her head.

Xander made a face as he looked up from the plans for the new display case that were spread out in front of him and Buffy. He patted Buffy's hand and walked over. "This one?" He asked and pointed to the book in the middle. It was thick, leather bound, and written in some language he'd never seen. Which was saying something after all these years.

"No."

Xander sighed and pointed to the next one. "Yeah, that's it." Xander grabbed it and was about to pull it down when Faith moaned. "Right there. Come on, give it to me, baby. Harder, harder." Faith was panting at the end, her eyes closed in desire.

Xander stood there frozen, still reaching for the book, and staring at the insane girl. When his heart decided to kick in again he turned and looked at Buffy. Buffy sat at the counter; the plans still in front of her and watching them with deer in the headlights eyes.

Faith turned and grinned at the ex-slayer. "That burned look really works for you, B. Sets off your hair."

"How…did…you…" Buffy spat out each word.

Just then Dawn walked in the front door, all smiles. "Hey guys."

Faith burst out laughing while Buffy turned to her sister. "Dawn?"

Dawn looked at Faith, then at Buffy. "Oh, damn," she squeaked out just before she turned tail and started running as fast as her long legs would carry her.

"I'm going to kill you!" Buffy shrieked as she ran around the counter and out the door.

The last thing they heard was Dawn shouting. "She tricked me! She offered me sugary goodness!"

The End.


End file.
